Therapy
by vickykun
Summary: Draco está em dia de consulta com sua psicóloga ONESHOT Draco/ Harry


**Disclaimer: **.Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem,blablabla. Pertencem a J.K Rowling blablabla

**Shippers:** Draco X Harry

**Categoria: Slash/Romance/ uma pitada de comédia;.;/ SAP**

**Classificação: **G (general)

**Beta Reader: **NOT ;.;

**Capítulos: **ONESHOT

**Sinopse: **Draco está em dia de consulta com sua psicóloga;

**N/A: Universo de "Where are you Dad"**

* * *

**Therapy**

* * *

Como de costume, quinta feira à tarde, Draco se preparava para a consulta da semana com sua psicóloga. Já estava ficando impaciente, até ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

Levantou apressado e abriu a porta, timidamente, fechando-a logo depois.

- Bom-dia, senhor Malfoy. - cumprimentou a doutora, indicando o divã ao lado.

- Bom-dia Claire. - respondeu o loiro, sentando-se de prontidão no local apontado.

Ficaram calados por um tempo, enquanto a psicóloga preenchia uma pequena ficha.

- E como estamos hoje?

- Ah... Estou bem. E você?

- Estou ótima. Agora me diga como está indo a loja?

- Melhor impossível. Fiz mais algumas remessas de poções, arrumei o estoque, ganhei novos clientes...

- E_ aqueles_ clientes?

- Oh sim... Eles desapareceram _misteriosamente_. Mas foi bem feito para eles. Eu estou lá para trabalhar e não para ficar levando cantadas.

- Mas também pudera... Com essa sua carinha de anjo, ninguém resiste.

- Fazer o que? - riu Draco, convencido como sempre.

- E... Como vai o marido?

- Uhm... Ele está bem. O mesmo babão de sempre, sabe como é?

- Por que esse _uhm_? Tem algo o incomodando?

- Na verdade eu não sei...

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Ele não o satisfaz na cama?- perguntou a doutora, como se não fosse nada de mais.

- De modo algum!Ele é um deus na cama... De fato...

- Ohoho. Sorte a sua.

- Sim... Mas não é isso que me incomoda... Eu não sei bem...

- Vocês brigaram?

- Bem... Brigamos de vez em quando, como todo casal. Não é nada de mais.

- Mudando de assunto. Vamos falar do seu nenê. Quantos meses?

- Ah... Ainda estou no quinto mês. - disse Draco, acariciando a protuberante ventre.

- Não se esqueça de que eu serei a madrinha!

- Você terá de resolver isso com a Pansy. Sabe como ela é...

- Sim... Sei bem... Falemos agora do pequeno Julian. Como ele está?

- Acho que bem. Entrou para o time de_ Quidditch_ finalmente. E adivinha? É apanhador assim como o pai.

- E o namoradinho dele?

- O Evy? Ele é um bom garoto, afinal. Sempre protege meu filho.

- Isso é bom... Muito bom. Mas falando sério agora... Como você o está tratando?

- Tratando Everett?

- Não. Seu filho.

- Estou o tratando bem! É sério... No começo eu ainda tinha medo... De me relacionar com ele, mas agora já estamos bem.

- Mesmo com... Os _olhos_?

Claire sabia que era crueldade, mas deveria perguntar, pois de alguma forma Draco deveria superar o que acontecera no passado. O loiro fechou os olhos por um instante e respirou fundo.

- Os olhos não... Me importam tanto...Na verdade eles servem para me lembrar... De tudo o que passei... E de como foi minha superação. Eu passei por cima de tudo isso. Perdoei meu pai e agora isso não importa mais.

- Fico muito feliz. Afinal, lembro-me que quando seu pai descobriu sobre a terapia, tratou logo de tirar daqui à força.

- Nem me lembre... Acho que eu tinha 13 anos, não era? Da primeira vez que procurei por você.

- Precisamente. Se seu pai não tivesse intervindo, talvez o seu problema tivesse sido superado há anos atrás.

- Talvez sim... Mas isso não importa mais.

- Tem razão. Bem... - a doutora olhou para o relógio. - Sua consulta por hoje terminou.

- Já?

- O tempo voa... Enfim. Fique muito feliz em vê-lo.

Draco levantou do divã e abraçou a doutora com carinho.

- Obrigado por tudo, Claire.

- Não tem de quê. E não se esqueça de trazer sue marido maravilhoso para cá da próxima vez, hein?

- Pode deixar.

Com humor renovado, o slytherin deixou o consultório e foi andando a pé até Hogsmeade. Passou na loja para ver se estava tudo bem. Contratara dois funcionários para o ajudarem com as vendas e realmente eram confiáveis. Tudo estava impecável do jeito que Draco gostava. Sorriu satisfeito e voltou a caminhar até sua casa. Entrou devagar, deixando o casaco no porta-casacos e procuro pelo moreno, mas este não estava na sala. Sentiu um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha e foi ver o que era.

Harry estava mexendo algo numa grande panela. Aproximou-se dele e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo direito.

- Chegou cedo, amor.

- Ah... Hoje a consulta foi rápida... O que está fazendo aí?- perguntou o curioso loiro.

- Vem cá. - disse Harry, colocando o marido em sua frente e virando o para a panela.

O gryffindor o abraçou por trás e pegou a pálida mão com a sua.

- Que está fazendo.

- Me ajude a cozinhar. - disse, dando a colher de pau nas aos do loiro e ajudando-o a segurar no modo correto.

Começou a mexer as mãos do marido na direção correta da panela, despejando beijos pela nuca alva do loiro, que estava completamente arrepiado pelo toque do outro.

- Isso aqui é... Chocolate?

- Sim... Estou fazendo brigadeiro de panela.

- O que é isso?

- Um doce de Trouxas. É muito bom... Você vai gostar. - respondeu Harry, mordendo a orelha do outro.

Num repente foram surpreendidos pelo loirinho que passou pela cozinha segurando a mão do namorado.

- Hey! Vão para o quarto! Sou uma criança inocente e não sou obrigado a ver demonstrações de safadeza aleatórias. - disse zombeteiro, se aproximando para abraçar os pais.

- Oi filho. - disse Draco, ainda concentrado em mexer a substância da panela.

- Uhm... Que cheiro bom! O que é?- perguntou o loirinho aproximando o nariz da panela.

- É chocolate. Seu pai está fazendo doce de trouxas.

- Uhm... Parece delicioso.

Julian não resistiu e enfiou um dedo na cobertura quente levando-o até a boca.

- Hey moleque! Tire essas mãos sujas daqui!- reclamou o loiro.

- Está bem! Mas vê se não come tudo! Sabe como é... Com tantos meses de gravidez é difícil perder peso.

- O que?

Draco estava pronto para atirar a colher na cara do filho, mas foi contido pelo marido.

- Papai! O pai quer me bater!- brincou Julian, fingindo uma voz de medo.

- Sumam daqui! Você dois!- ordenou o loiro.

O casal foi embora da cozinha, deixando o outro mais a vontade.

- Ficou bravinho?

- Ele me chamou de gordo... Esse moleque vai ver só... Vai ficar sem sobremesa por uma semana! E tenho o dito.

- Tadinho...

- Harry...

- Diga.

- Será que você poderia ir à minha próxima consulta?

- Claro! Algum motivo em especial?

- Uhm... Quero fazer alguém morrer de inveja. - disse Draco, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Você não presta. - disse Harry, agarrando o marido pela barriga.

**FIM**

By Vicky

Hey! Espero qe tenham gostado ;33

Faz tempo que eu estava querendo fazer isso ;33 enfim ;3

Até a próxima ;33

JYA


End file.
